


We Can All Be Happy

by Livelikeyoulove222



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, M/M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelikeyoulove222/pseuds/Livelikeyoulove222
Summary: Wooyoung loved all his members. They all had a special place in his heart, but San and Yunho seemed to have taken up the biggest spot in it. They seemed to feel the same about him as well, spending as much time with him as possible. Then things began to change. San and Yunho only seemed to get closer, leaving Wooyoung behind.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	We Can All Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything of my Ateez loves so here I go!

Wooyoung couldn’t place when things changed between him, San and Yunho exactly, he just remembers beginning to feel like the odd one out. One moment they were as thick as the three musketeers, the next San and Yunho couldn’t seem to get enough of each other, leaving Wooyoung feeling like an awkward third wheel. Every once in a while they would come back to him, but Wooyoung quickly realized that it was always in front of cameras, or on stage in front of fans. Soon Wooyoung gave up trying to fit into their friendship, and decided to just go on with the way things were now. 

Wooyoung spent more time with the other members, mostly Seongwha and Yeosang. Yunho and San didn’t seem to notice much other than a rare glance in his direction here and there when he would be laughing with whoever he was spending time with. 

One night, the mystery of why San and Yunho seemed determined to leave Wooyoung behind was revealed. 

Wooyoung and Yeosang had left the practice rooms to get some snacks for the movie night they had planned with each other and had just opened the door to the dorm. There on the couch, straight in front of the entryway, were San and Yunho. Only they weren’t watching the show playing on the T.V., since they were too invested in exploring each others’ mouths with their tongues. 

Wooyoung dropped his bag of snacks, just as Yeosang had moved to stand in front of him, to try to block his sight. Wooyoung may have never said anything, but Seongwha and Yeosang knew why Wooyoung was so hurt by the sudden change in his relationship with Yunho and San. Wooyoung had developed more than platonic feelings for the two of them. No one had any idea, however, that the two of them had started having a more romantic relationship with each other. 

The sound of the bag dropping had effectively startled the two on the couch apart. They stared with wide eyes at Yeosang and Wooyoung. 

“So that’s why you didn’t want me around anymore? Why couldn’t you just say something, tell me I was intruding on something?! Why did you have to make me question everything I have ever said to you both or anything I could’ve done to make you two want nothing more to do with me?! I thought our friendship meant more than that, but I guess I was wrong! And by the way, I would have congratulated you both and been happy for you, but now, all I am is disgusted.” Wooyoung said before shoving past Yeosang to go to his room and hide under his covers. 

A few minutes later, he heard a soft knock on his door. 

“Youngie? It’s Sangie hyung, Seongwha is here too. Can we come in love?”   
Wooyoung let out a muffled sound of agreement and soon he heard the door open and close, and two dips on either side of the bed. 

“How are you doing, my little Youngie?” Seongwha asked, concern laced in his voice. 

“Awful hyung. Because of what I found out, but also how I reacted. They probably think I’m homophobic now and that I hate them.” Wooyung groaned into his pillow.

“I don’t think you give them enough credit. They know how shocked you were, they know you don’t hate them.” Yeosang said calmly, running his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair.  
“Yeosangie is right Wooyoung. They may not be the happiest at how this all went down, but they know you are the sweetest one out of all of us here, our precious Wooyoungie.” Seongwha added.  
“Why didn’t they just tell me? This wouldn’t have happened, and I wouldn’t have been so miserable this whole time. I really thought that the three of us were going to be best friends forever. Now, I don’t even know how to act around them.” Wooyoung ended in a sob.   
“Oh sweetheart. Maybe they didn’t know how to tell you or how you would react when they did tell you. Its not an excuse, but it could be an explanation.” Yeosang said as he pulled Wooyoung into his arms.   
“I don’t want to be anywhere near them hyungs. At least not right now. I will do my best to act normal in front of the fans and cameras, but I think I need some distance from them here. Which won’t be hard seeing as they have perfected ignoring me up until tonight.” Wooyoung said.   
“We can do our best to help you get some space, but you three are going to have to talk it out at some point.” Seongwha reasoned.   
“I know hyung, and I promise we will. I just need some time. Actually, would you guys mind letting me have some alone time now? Thank you for checking on me and being here, but I just need some time alone with my thoughts.”   
“That’s fair love. Just call us if you need anything or decide you don’t want to be alone anymore, ok?” Yeosang said, leaving a kiss on the top of Wooyoung’s head.   
“I promise hyungie.”   
With soft smiles, Seongwha and Yeosang quietly exited Wooyoung’s room, leaving the younger to his thoughts. No matter how Wooyoung looked at the situation, or tried to put himself in Yunho and San’s shoes, it still hurt nonetheless.   
Eventually, the emotional day took its toll on Wooyoung, and he fell into a not-so-restful sleep. He woke to the feeling of fingers running threw his hair.   
“Sangie hyung? Seongie hyung?” Wooyoung asked, voice thick with sleep and tears shed earlier.  
“Guess again sweetie.” San’s gentle voice answered.

Wooyoung shot up and backed as far away from San’s touch as he could. Or at least he tried, he ended up backing into something warm and solid. He tried not to notice the hurt in San’s eyes.   
“Whoa there, Youngie. We didn’t mean to startle you.” Yunho’s voice said into his ear.  
Wooyoung moved to stand next to his bed, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to put as much distance as he could between himself and the two people who hurt him so badly.   
“W-what are you two doing here? Leave, I want to be alone.” Wooyoung said, not looking either of them in the face.  
“Youngie, we-“   
“Don’t call me that. Only my true friends can call me that.” Wooyoung interrupted San.  
“We don’t count as true friends anymore? What happened to us being the inseparable trio?” Yunho asked gently.   
“You tell me! You two are the ones that left me, avoided me! Unless we are in front of fans or cameras, then its love on Wooyoung all of a sudden. I’m not a damn prop you can use to get more views or publicity for our band!

Now, I’m sorry for how I reacted earlier, and for what I said. I am not disgusted by you two, I’m just disappointed and hurt. I am happy you two are happy, really, I am. But I can’t be the third wheel, only to get your attention when it benefits you two or the band, I refuse. Please just give me some space, I will do my best to be the best friend to you both as I can, but it’s going to take time. My trust in you both is broken, I don’t know if or how you can get it back. Now please, leave.” Wooyoung ended in tears.  
“Please Woo, let us explain-“ Yunho tried.  
“I said leave!” Wooyoung said, voice getting louder.  
Footsteps approached the door, and soon Seonghwa entered, Yeosang right behind.   
“We have a schedule in the morning, we have all had a long day, please just leave him be for tonight.” Seongwha said, voice firm and an almost cold look in his eyes.   
Yunho and San glanced at Wooyoung, who was now in Yeosang’s arms, one last time before making their way out.   
“Are you ok my sweet Youngie?” Seonghwa asked, coming over to rub Wooyoung’s back.   
Wooyoung only shook his head, not wanting to cry anymore that night.   
“Why don’t we sleep in here with you tonight, and we can think of a game plan tomorrow morning? How does that sound Youngie?” Yeosang asked gently.   
“Ok hyungie.” Wooyoung answered in a small voice.   
Seongwha and Yeosang shared a glance over Wooyoung. They would do their best to make sure Wooyoung was ok, but also try to do what is right for the group. 

The three woke up to Hongjoong knocking on the door.

“Everyone up we have- Wooyoungie? What’s wrong, have you been crying?” Hongjoong said stepping in and closing the door.   
“It was a rough night Joong. I think it is best we keep San and Yunho separate from Wooyoung as best we can without it being too obvious to the fans.” Seongwha replied.   
“I won’t make you tell me about it right this second, but we do need to talk about it so we are all on the same page and I can help everyone involved the best I can, ok Youngie?” Hongjoong said, running a hand through Wooyoung’s hair.   
“Ok hyung, I promise.” Wooyoung replied, offering a small smile.   
“Ok, well time to get up. We have a schedule to get to today, and the ride is a longer one.”   
The three got up and began to get ready. Yeosang and Seongwha went to get ready, leaving Wooyoung with a kiss on the forehead. 

Once everyone was ready, they made their way to the cars waiting for them. Wooyoung made to get in the same car as Seongwha and Yeosang but it seemed that San and Yunho had other ideas. Before Wooyoung could climb into the car, Yunho grabbed his hand and San came up behind him and gently turned him towards the other car.   
“We just want to talk. If you still want distance once we get to the venue, we promise we won’t bother you anymore.” San whispered in Wooyoung’s ear.   
Wooyoung glanced into the car he was about to enter and met Yeosang’s eyes.   
“Youngie, are you good?” Yeosang asked.   
Wooyoung looked between San and Yunho, nothing but hope and fondness in their eyes.   
“I’m ok hyung. I will see you when we get there.” Wooyoung assured him.  
San and Yunho led Wooyoung to the second van and sat him in between them.   
As soon as they were settled, Wooyoung began to play with his hands, nervous to be alone with them.  
San gently took one of his hands in his and began rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. 

“You don’t need to be nervous Woo. Its just us.” Yunho said.   
“Yeah, well I am a little out of practice with it being just us three so…”   
“We wanted to apologize for that. We didn’t mean to make it seem like we didn’t want you around, we always want you with us. We just kind of got caught up in trying to figure out what was happening between us that we neglected our friendship with you.” Yunho said taking Wooyoung’s other hand in his.   
“It’s ok, I can understand not wanting a third wheel around during that.” Wooyoung said, voice small and still not able to look at either San or Yunho in the eyes. He was still hurting that the two people he had feelings for had feelings for each other, while still being happy for them.   
“Hey, hey. You never were and never will be a third wheel Youngie. We love you so much, we can’t stand the fact that we hurt you.” San said, running his free hand through Wooyoung’s hair.   
“I-I love you guys too. I really am happy for you. Just, just please be patient with me. I really was hurt, and I really don’t know how soon I can just go back to how things were.” Wooyoung said, tears coming to his eyes. 

“What if we said we didn’t want things to go back to the way they were?” San asked gently.  
At that question, Wooyoung burst into tears, thinking that while they loved him, it would be easier on their newfound relationship if they remained distant.   
Realizing that Wooyoung misunderstood what San meant, both men went into panic mode trying to comfort him.   
Yunho moved to bring Wooyoung’s head onto his shoulder and San wrapped his arms around Wooyoungs waist, resting his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder.   
“Oh our sweet Wooyoungie, please don’t cry! I didn’t mean it the way you seemed to have taken it.” San said, leaving a kiss on his shoulder.  
“Th-then what di-did you me-mean?” Wooyoung said, hiccupping in between words.   
“We wanted to see if you wanted to be a part of this with us. It’s always been the three of us, why wouldn’t we want it to stay that way? We just wanted to make sure we were sure about each other and then approach you. We didn’t want you to find out the way you did. That was not our intention, please know that.” Yunho replied, kissing the top of Wooyoung’s head. 

Wooyoung took a few minutes to let it all sink in. He slowly lifted himself back into his upright position, jostling a dozing San.   
“Sorry Sanie.” Wooyoung giggled, looking at San trying to blink himself awake.   
“No need to apologize lovey. Sorry I dozed off. We didn’t sleep well last night and finally having you in our arms lulled me to sleep.” San said, smiling sleepily at Wooyoung.   
“You both really want me? In your relationship, in that way?” Wooyoung asked, disbelief clear in his voice.   
“Yes, we do. We have never wanted anything more.” San said, caressing Wooyoung’s face.   
“What do you say, Youngie? Think you can forgive us and let us love you?” Yunho asked.  
“Yes, yes I can. I love you both so much.” Wooyoung answered sending a smile to his two loves.   
San turned Wooyoungs face to his.   
“I want to kiss you, Youngie. Can I?” San asked, looking into Wooyoung’s eyes with so much love, it was overwhelming.  
“You never have to ask.” Wooyoung replied.   
With a smile, San moved in and placed a gentle kiss to Wooyoungs lips. When Wooyoung moved to deepen it, San went with it.   
“Ahem, your other boyfriend will like a kiss thank you very much.” Yunho said with a smirk.  
Wooyoung broke away from San with a giggle and placed his lips on Yunho’s, who didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss as well. Once they separated, they all laughed at how dramatic everything had been. 

“I am very happy that it all worked out, but I-“ San began, but was cut off by a large yawn.   
“You want to take a nap before we get there Sanie?” Wooyoung asked.  
San just nodded, eyes already half lidded. He moved to tuck his face into Wooyoung’s neck and with a final kiss to his neck, he fell asleep.   
“He wasn’t kidding when he said we didn’t sleep well. We barely slept at all.” Yunho said, looking fondly at San.  
“It would have been fine, even if you guys didn’t want to include me in this part of your lives. I would just need some time to get over the feelings.” Wooyoung said quietly, as to not disturb the now sleeping San.   
“We weren’t worried that we would lose you completely. We were worried you didn’t feel the same way. We really do love you, you know?” Yunho said.   
“I know. You should get some rest too, you look exhausted.” Wooyoung said.   
“I don’t want to leave you all alone.” Yunho said, though he looked very ready for a nap.  
“I will nap too, its not like any of us really slept that well last night.”   
“As long as you promise to rest as well.” Yunho said, yawning at the end.   
“I promise hyung. Get some sleep.”   
Yunho smiled once more at Wooyoung and settled into the other side of Wooyoung’s neck.   
Wooyoung laid his head back and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, the two most important people to him, sleeping on either side of him.   
Wooyoung woke to the van door opening. Both San and Yunho grumbled and shuffled closer to Wooyoung as much as they could.

“See Sangie? I told you it would be fine.” Seongwha said, winking at Wooyoung who blushed but pulled his lovers closer anyways.   
“I really am happy for you three, but its time to get up. Schedule to keep, I promise you can catch up and rest later.” Hongjoong said, smiling fondly at the three.   
It took Wooyoung a little while to wake the other two, and ended up having to piggy back San into the venue, with Yunho hanging off his arm, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
